


My Husband's Too Good To Me

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Peggy, Food Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam are new to the world of fatherhood, raising their little infant, Peggy. After coming home to Steve beyond worn out and taking care of their little bundle of joy Sam is forced to put his foot down and take care of his hubby. He treats him to a romantic evening and some lovely smut. Enjoy!





	

Don’t get him wrong, having Peggy was and is the best thing that ever could have happened to Sam and Steve, but the two super dads definitely need a breather. As Steve’s husband it’s Sam’s job to keep him safe, to take care of him when he can’t, and it’s a job he takes more seriously than anything else.

That’s why when he comes home after a mission to find Steve red-eyed and basically half past dead with their newborn daughter in his arms for the fifth time he knows he has to put his foot down. They need a break. Steve  _ deserves  _ a break. And he’s gonna give it to him.

Steve yawns for what seem like hours before giving two slow blinks and turning to see Sam propped up against the door jam.

“Hey, honey.” He whispers, rubbing his dry eyes with a lazy yet sincere smile.

“Hey, baby. Is she gone?”

“Almost. Just fed her a few minutes ago. You alright?” Steve whispers, raising an eyebrow curiously at Sam’s smile. He knows Sam loves seeing him being a father but not to this degree.

“My sister’s waiting out front and the car seat’s already buckled in.”

“May I ask why…?”

“I’m gonna take you out, sugar lips. It’s only eight o’clock, the night’s still young and you deserve to be treated at least for one night. I haven’t been around and doing my equal part in looking after our child and you haven’t complained so I’m taking you wherever you want to go.”

“Sam.” Steve shakes his hand and stands up, cautiously moving Peggy to his other hip, “There’s nothing for me to complain about. It’s not like you’re off having midnight conversations with some floozy, you’re being Captain America, new and improved. I know you’d be with us all the time if you could. It’s just not up to you. And I get that. Believe me, if Peggy had come earlier this whole conversation would be flipped. I am in no way judging you.”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ judging myself, Steve, now stop with all this feeling junk I have dinner reservations for eight thirty. Let’s go.”

Steve laughs quietly at his husband, amazingly pleased and grateful Sam’s still doing the little things that made him fall in the first place. 

They walk out of their home and Steve hugs and greets Sam’s sister, before handing over her niece. She wishes them a good evening and to have fun before they climb into their car and drive off.

Sam smiles at the hand Steve places on his thigh, giving the muscle a placating squeeze as he sits back in the passenger side. He lets the Trouble Man soundtrack play softly in the background, the album unspokenly being their own. 

When they pull up to the restaurant Sam’s hardly surprised to fine his husband completely knocked out and snoring softly. He doesn’t even consider waking the man, only which couple he can call to take their reservation. No reservation should go wasted, especially not for a ritzy ditzy place like this. 

He texts T’Challa and Bucky to see if they’re interested, knowing that it’s a rarity when they’re in the States anyway. Bucky responds immediately with a selfie of him and the Wakandan King, both of them smiling ecstatically with the caption, FREE FOOD. AW FUCK YEAH. WE LIKE TO EAT. 

Sam laughs to himself at that, happy to help them out, at least they should have no problem footing the bill. He turns to his hubby with a small helpless smile and runs a hand through Steve’s blond hair, tears almost springing to his eyes at the grays starting to grow at his temples. They made that discovery only a few weeks ago. Steve couldn’t walk straight the next day, or hardly at all. Sam’s still proud of himself for that one. 

He puts the car back in drive and pulls out of the parking lot, at least his hotel reservations can still be put to good use. And who ever said room service wasn’t fine dining can kiss the new Captain America’s black ass. 

When they pull into the hotel lot Steve is still hopelessly lost in la la land so Sam has no choice but to unbuckle him and maneuver the big guy into an adult piggy back ride. Steve mumbles something and moans a little, a smile playing softly on his lips as he loosely wraps his arms around Sam’s neck. He nestles into his neck and presses a kiss just below his ear, giggling to himself like some schoolgirl. Sam just shakes his head and walks into the lobby, not bothering to explain why Steve Rogers is passed out and being carried like a four-year-old. The world doesn’t need to know everything.

The receptionist doesn’t seem to have any qualms at least, other than wanting to take a photo because this is just “so damn cute.” Sam allows it because he’s nice like that and the media can’t get enough of him and Steve as it is, so you know, why not? She leans in and makes a surprised face like “Guess who I found” and Sam smiles happily, Steve slumbering away and drooling on his shoulder. She gives him their room key and he walks away into the elevator. They have a penthouse suite on the top floor because Steve loves looking out the windows and seeing the city alive at night, all the twinkling man-made lights blotting out the stars.

Sam walks up the stairs to the king size bed and lays his husband gently on the mattress, a dopey smile splayed across his face. He grins himself and can’t help wondering what the man could be dreaming about that would make him so happy. No doubt it has Peggy in it. 

He sighs and stoops down to untie Steve’s shoes, slipping them off his feet and moving on to unbutton his pants. He mumbles something and rolls onto his stomach just as Sam gets them off his ankles, Steve pulling his legs up to his chest and sticking his butt in the air. Sam can’t help but laugh at the unconscious man, he’s such a dork. 

He crawls onto the bed and unbuttons the man’s shirt from behind, letting him sleep in his undershirt, boxers, and socks. Sam carefully folds everything, the mentality of a boy who was raised by a single mom and knows better than to let anything wrinkle. The hero takes off his own shoes and kisses Steve’s cheek before going back down the stairs to play himself a round of pool. 

Pool is Steve and Sam’s favorite game, kind of the game of their first unofficial date, what was  _ supposed  _ to be a date at least. Steve told him this not weeks, but  _ years _ later, that he intended to ask Sam and only Sam to the whole Avengers party thing but ended up inviting the entire VA because he’s just cool like that. He had gotten nervous obviously, Sam can easily recall how flustered and red he had gotten, shuffling from foot to foot and rubbing the back of his head nervously. At least he married the guy. 

Sam plays one or two games against himself, more or less just trying out trick shots and trying to pot all the balls. After an hour or so he begins to feel hunger pulling at his gut but refuses to order anything. He wants Steve to wake up so they can eat together but doesn’t have the heart to wake the man. If he passed out like that in a mere car ride than he obviously needed the rest. 

So he ignores his hunger until the feeling is numb and not at the forefront of his mind, trudging his way back up to the loft where Steve is still sleeping with his ass in the air as if waiting for him. Sam laughs and strips down before sliding into the bed with him, moving Steve around until he’s lying on his side with his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

A few moments pass before Steve smacks his lips and begins to come to, blinking blearily and moving back to look at his partner.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” He asks, voice light.

Steve looks around in confusion, “What— where are we? I don’t remember going to dinner. Did you Cosby me, dude, what the fuck?”

Sam laughs at Steve’s rare side of dark humor and hugs him closer, “No, doofus, I didn’t rufie you. We didn’t go to dinner. I gave the reservation to Bucky and T’Challa. They appreciated. Kept blowing up my phone with selfies from their meal, so.”

“Wait, what?” Steve bolts upright and looks down at him in horror, “Oh, no, Sam, did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry, honey, I really am. I didn’t mean to. I can make it up to you, I swear.”

“Steve, baby, it’s fine.” Sam takes his hands and holds them to his chest, “I wanted to treat you. I guess I treated you to a good night sleep, fine by me. Plus, we’re in a five star hotel, so we can fuck like rabbits.”

Steve tosses his head back and laughs, a blush creeping up his chest and neck. Then he looks down at him through his lashes and asks, “If you want to, Sam.”

“I always want to. But first, Daddy’s gotta eat.” He says, moving over to grab the phone off the nightstand, ready to order the fuck out of some room service. 

Steve grimaces playfully, “Don’t call yourself Daddy, please, that is so weird to me.”

“Daddy don’t care.”

“Daddy’s not gonna get laid.”

“Daddy’s stopping.”

“Damn right he’s stopping.” Steve snaps, happily smug with himself. 

Sam proceeds to order an assortment of junk food and desserts while Steve deems this the perfect time to get completely naked, throwing his undershirt off and shimmying out of his underwear. 

Once nude he mouths, “Get chocolate covered strawberries, I love those.” 

Sam laughs but complies, adding it on to their list before asking if he wants anything else. Chocolate and New York Cheesecake are their last orders and Sam puts the phone back on the hook, happy to watch the little show Steve seems to be unknowingly putting on. 

He trails a hand up and down his toned stomach and seems to be staring dreamily off into the distance thinking about the sweets he’s about to get. Honestly, Sam has never met a bigger sweet tooth in his life besides Steven Grant Rogers. The guy’s insatiable when it comes to anything sweet, like anything. He’s the guy who always has candy on him — always. Peppermints? Yep. Life Savers. Duh. Gummy Bears? Why not? Licorice? Of course. He’s a walking candy store. Sam thinks it’s probably because he didn’t have enough money to experience the luxury of sweets as a kid. So who is he to judge Steve’s rather late self-indulgence?

“So how are we doing this, eat now, fuck later, or like I don’t know, sporadic eating and fucking?”

“Chocolate’s an aphrodisiac so maybe the second one?”

“Food play!” Steve shouts, jumping off the bed to grab his khakis. He emerges victorious with his Kink List and says, “Crossing it off the list, baby, ah yeah.” 

Sam shakes his head and smiles because yeah, Steve’s the kind of guy to learn all of the kinks he’s interested in or wants to try and write them down in an organized list of importance and urgency. Sam still can’t believe that he married such a dork. Or that that dork is the most perfect person on earth for him. They’re both very strange facts.

There’s a knock at the door and Sam is the designated opener because Steve is buck ass naked and like before, the world doesn’t need to know everything. So the old Cap hides under the sheets while the new Cap answers the call “room service.” 

A dude rolls their cart of food in and wishes them a good night before heading back out. Steve jumps out of bed as soon as the man’s gone and dashes to get the food, bringing it back to the bed with this stupid, shit-eating grin on his face the whole time. Really, it’s like he’s  _ trying  _ to be as dorky as possible, there’s no contest. Sam follows Steve regardless, watching the grown man bounce giddily on the bed with his bowl of chocolate strawberries in hand.

They sit across from each other on the bed and eat silently, Steve wiggling his eyebrows and smiling through every delicious bite. He even does his sappy self justice and crawls forward with a bite of chocolate cake in his mouth, cupping Sam’s jaw and tilting his head up into a kiss. The aphrodisiac spreads along the planes of his tongue, Steve’s own slipping in with it. 

He pulls back with a smile. “I love you, Sam.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

“Now that we got that out of the way, I have a better idea of how to use these desserts.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Sam laughs at him as he reaches for his perfect cheesecake, his smile devious and playful.

Sam take a time to marvel at how bright and happy Steve’s blue eyes are, a spark of pride running through him at being part of the reason why. He leans forward and kisses him just because he can. Steve’s smiling too much for it to really be anything more than pressing their lips together but Sam doesn’t complain. 

“I could do this all day.” Steve laughs, knowing this must be the thousandth time he’s said this to him by now. Sam never tires of hearing it though.

“Sure you could but do you  _ want  _ to?” Sam asks, his usual reply over all their years together.

“Well,” Steve nudges forward to kiss his nose. “Maybe some other stuff too.”

“That’s what I thought. Come here.”

The married pair fall together, Steve’s nude body landing on top of him. Steve stops smiling to kiss him properly, wrapping his arms around him acclaimingly and pulling stubbornly at his clothes. They pull apart and Sam throws his shirt off, Steve swooping in again to kiss him firmly, his hands wandering over the planes of his muscles and torso.

Steve expertly unbuckles his jeans without breaking their kiss, shoving them down and off his legs. Then he pulls back and bites the lobe of Sam’s ear.

“I have a surprise for you. It’s a little overdue, but I didn’t know you were planning on being so nice to me tonight.” Steve whispers, his voice naughty and pleased.

“Oh yeah?” Sam squeezes a handful of his ass, already having an idea of what it is. “What you got for me, baby?” 

Steve doesn’t answer, instead letting him find out for himself, his hands groping and moving toward his hole until fingers brush against the hard edge of plastic shoved inside of him. Sam gasps like someone’s punched him in the gut and Steve laughs, obviously pleased with that reaction. 

Sam smiles and bites his lip, taking the toy’s edge and moving it gently in and out. Steve tenses and blows out a measured breath, blushing from his hairline to his navel. He arches his back into the ministrations, his eyes closing as Sam plays with him.

“I lubed myself up really good before putting it in there, I’m all ready, Sam, we can get right to business.”

“Well aren’t you the considerate lover?”  
“Or just impatient.” Steve suggests, gasping beautifully when Sam slides the plug out all the way. It’s Steve’s favorite of their collection, just a series of balls much like larger anal beads stretching him out. He shoves back in abruptly and repeats the motions a few times until Steve’s writhing helplessly on top of him, his hips driving back and forth. He finally pulls the toy out completely, watching lube drip onto the bed and trickle down Steve’s thighs in rivulets, one of the sexiest things he might have seen in his life other than when it’s his come spilling out of Steve. 

Said man opens his eyes, the blue swallowed almost completely by black and filled with lust. 

“Give me the cheesecake.” He says, his voice as serious as one can be when they’re saying “cheesecake.” Sam raises his eyebrows but hands over the plate, subsequently cursing flambouyantly when Steve smashes it onto his crotch. 

Steve gives him a wicked grin and Sam shakes his head, laughing, “You son of a bitch.”

“You’re gonna be lovin’ this here son of bitch in a few seconds.”

Steve follows through on his promise, kissing down his chest before reaching his dessert. The cake stands in strong contrast against Sam’s dark skin and the man watches his husband admire the view for a few moments before diving in. 

He foregoes any sense of easy escalation, completely swallowing Sam down in one gulp, cheesecake, graham cracker breading, and all. Sam jolts up straight and sucks in a breath, the contrast of the cool dessert and Steve’s burning mouth sending confused sparks of pleasure up his spine. He watches Steve lick a stripe up the sensitive underside of his shaft before mouthing at the frosting and cake smushed against his thighs. 

Steve gives a dirty moan know mortal man should be capable of making, his eyes peering up at him lustfully through his lashes. 

“Uh-huh, you think you special, huh? If you do anything else I’m gonna come, so it’s your turn.”

Steve only nods excitedly, the two of them switching places so Steve is laid out bare and vulnerable beneath him.

“Chocolate.”

“It’s only appropriate.” He shrugs, smiling as if he can’t wait. 

Sam leans over to grab his plate of chocolate cake and takes one perfect, unharmed bite before dropping it onto Steve’s chest. He jerks and yelps, the chocolate frosting smacking directly between his breasts. The blond dips his finger into the icing and sucks on it way too enthusiastically for Sam’s liking, but he ignores him. 

Sam slides his hands beneath his love’s back, making Steve arch for him beautifully. He drags his stubble against his sensitive underbelly, hearing his breaths turn ragged, a whine building up in the back of his throat. He kisses and nips at each stretch of muscle he comes across, running his tongue across the dessert smeared across Steve’s chest and nipples. He pulls one of the plump and darkened nubs into his mouth and teases it between his teeth, the man beneath him arching into his mouth welcomingly. 

He moans his name and Sam bites down hard just to hear it screamed. 

“Sam. Baby. I need you. Now.” Steve pants, breathless and desperate.

“What? You feel empty?” He asks.

“Mmhm.” Steve whines, the sound coming from the back of his throat.

Sam’s not one to deny his lovers, not when they clearly want or need something, plus he’s never the best when it comes to denying anything to his Steve. He quickly eats up the remainder of the cake other than a few streaks of chocolate, pulling the man into a kiss that makes Steve curl forward willingly, rubbing against Sam’s erection teasingly. He moves a hand down to align himself and Steve parts his cheeks to slide onto it quickly, sheathing him completely. A deep, gut-wrenching groan leaves Steve’s swollen lips before he rolls them over, the smirk on his face showing he intends to ride Sam for all he’s worth.

Steve plants his heels and makes sure he’s got good bearings before sucking that pretty pink lip between his teeth and going to town. He lifts himself up and drops down in quick succession, punching a moan out of Sam. 

He smiles proudly and proceeds to bounce up and down, his blonde hair flopping beautifully with the motion and falling perfectly into his eyes. Sam absently wonders somewhere in the back of his mind how a man can look so perfect and beautiful with a cock shoved up his ass, but there’s too much going on for him to properly figure it out himself. He can already feel his balls drawing up, one common dilemma when fucking America’s first super soldier. Sam raises a warning hand to place on his husband’s hip, Steve’s eyes automatically clearing with some sense.

Steve forces himself to slow down, to not just use Sam like some tool for his own pleasure, he never wants to be that inconsiderate. His hips slow down to a grinding lilt, Steve’s ass still torturously hot and tight and making Sam jerk helplessly.

“You okay, baby?” Steve asks, a single bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he smiles down at him.

“Don’t you worry about me, Mr. SilverFox.” 

Steve smiles almost bashfully and looks down, unbelievably proud and content with his sudden growth of grays. 

Sam plants his heels and shifts his hips minorly, his dick driving into that special bundle of nerves tucked inside of his husband, making the man toss his head back with a cry. 

“Oh, God.”

“Did I get it?” 

“Oh, yeah…” Steve laughs breathlessly, “You got it. I’m not gonna be able to last long.”

Sam tries not to get stuck on the fact the bastard has the gall to look sorry or even embarrassed. “Then I’m taking over.”

Sam always feels like he can last longer if he’s doing all the work, as if the focus blocks out the pleasure momentarily. Steve’s pushed into the mattress, locking his ankles behind Sam’s back and smiling up at him. 

He snaps his hips forward mercilessly, making sure to strike his prostate directly. Steve’s head falls back and his mouth falls open, ceaseless moans filling their suite. His volume clues Sam in on how close he actually is, and when Steve clenches down on him in hopes of speeding him along Sam nearly comes right on the spot. He holds it off by closing his eyes and swooping in for a kiss, swallowing Steve’s downright pornographic noises.

Steve gives one last groaning finish, hot splatters of come hitting Sam’s abs as his own hips stutter to a stop, his finish sloshing into Steve unabound. 

The two share one last kiss before collapsing together, curling up on the outskirts of their wet spot. 

A few minutes pass with them lightly dozing in the aftershocks before Steve flings out a hand to smack Sam in the back.

“Ow. What?” He mumbles, already halfway to sleep.

“We can't stay the night here, Sammy.”

“Do you mind telling me why the hell not?”

“I miss her. Don’t tell me you don’t miss her too because I won’t believe you.”

Sam groans and moves to drag himself out of bed.

“Fine, but you’re driving.”

Steve’s shoulders slump but Sam shoots him a glare daring him to argue. “Butmybumhurts.” He mumbles, defeated.

“Excuse me?”

“My bum hurts, Sam!” 

He moves closer and tickles Steve’s chin, flicking his pouting lower lip. “Fine. I guess I’ll drive then. God, you’re just getting everything you want tonight, aren’t you?”

“My husband’s too good to me.” Steve coos, grinning from ear to ear.

 

.FIN.


End file.
